Disney All-Stars Battle Royal
Disney All-Stars Battle Royal is a game which may be a sequel to Disney Colosseum, but released for PS3 and PS4, though being Super Smash Bros.-styled. Details *Unlike the Super Smash Bros games., there will be no selection repetitions for the characters. Universes 65 playable characters are represented in all. Mickey Mouse & Friends *'Emblem:' Hidden Mickey *'Characters' **Mickey Mouse **Minnie Mouse **Pete **Pluto **Goofy **Donald Duck **Daisy Duck **Huey, Dewey, and Louie (together) **Chip and Dale (together) (both normal and Rescue Rangers versions appear as their palette swaps) **Scrooge McDuck (with his classic DuckTales, Scrooge McDuck and Money, and Mickey's Christmas Carol color schemes) **Webby **Launchpad McQuack **Max Goof (teenage version) Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *'Emblem:' Magic Apple *'Characters' **Snow White Kingdom Hearts *'Emblem:' Keyblade *'Characters' **Sora **Riku Peter Pan *'Emblem:' Heart with Cards *'Characters' **Alice Peter Pan *'Emblem:' Feather *'Characters' **Peter Pan (with Tinker Bell) **Captain Hook Winnie the Pooh *'Emblem: '''Hunny Pot *'Characters''' **Winnie the Pooh **Tigger **Piglet **Rabbit The Jungle Book *'Emblem:' Pawpaw *'Characters' **Baloo (both Jungle Book and TaleSpin v''ersions as palette swaps) **King Louie (both ''Jungle Book and TaleSpin ''versions as palette swaps) The Little Mermaid *'Emblem:' Seashell *'Characters''' **Ariel (with Flounder and Sebastian) **Ursula TaleSpin *'Emblem:' Sea Duck *'Characters' **Kit Cloudkicker (grown-up) **Rebecca Cunningham **Molly Cunningham (grown-up) **Don Karnage Darkwing Duck * Emblem: DW *'Characters' **Darkwing Duck **Negaduck (clone of Darkwing Duck) Beauty and the Beast *'Emblem:' Rose *'Characters' **Beast **Gaston Aladdin *'Emblem:' Magic Lamp *'Characters' **Aladdin (with Abu) (with his classic and remake versions as pallette swaps) **Jasmine (with her classic, Ralph Breaks the Internet, and remake versions as pallette swaps) **Jafar (with Iago) (with his classic and remake versions as pallette swaps) The Lion King *'Emblem:' Rafiki's drawing of Simba *'Characters' **Simba **Young Simba **Nala **Young Nala **Timon and Pumbaa **Scar Toy Story series *'Emblem:' Luxo Jr. Ball *'Characters' **Woody **Buzz Lightyear **Bo Peep **Jessie Hercules *'Emblem: '''Pegasus *'Characters''' ** Hercules ** Hades Mulan *'Emblem: '''Dragon *'Characters''' ** Mulan (with Mushu) Monsters Inc. *'Emblem:' "M" with an eye on it as used in Monsters Inc. *'Characters' **Mike **Sulley **Randall Boggs Kim Possible *'Emblem:' "KP" *'Characters' **Kim Possible **Ron Stoppable Lilo and Stitch *'Emblem:' Laser *'Characters' **Stitch The Incredibles *'Emblem:' The Incredibles logo *'Characters' **Mr. Incredible **Elastigirl **Dash **Violet **Frozone **Syndrome Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb (together) *Agent P The Princess and the Frog *'Emblem:' Lily Pad *'Characters' **Tiana Tangled *'Emblem:' ''Sun *'Characters''' **Rapunzel **Flynn Rider Brave *'Emblem:' ''Bow and Arrow *'Characters''' **Merida Frozen *'Emblem:' ''Snowflake *'Characters''' **Anna **Elsa Wreck-It Ralph *'Emblem:' Face of Wreck-It Ralph *'Characters' **Wreck It-Ralph **Vanellope von Schweetz Zootopia *'Emblem:' Animal Building *'Characters' **Judy Hopps **Nick Wilde Moana *'Emblem:' Swirl *'Characters' **Moana **Maui Marvel *'Emblem:' Captain America's Shield *'Characters' **Captain America **Thor **Hulk **Iron Man **Loki **Groot **Rocket Raccoon **Black Panther **Cloak and Dagger Star Wars *'Emblem:' Death Star *'Characters' **Luke Skywalker **Leia **Darth Vader **Yoda **Rey **Finn The Simpsons *'Emblem:' The Simpson House *'Characters' **Homer **Marge (with Maggie) **Bart **Lisa **Krusty **Barney Anastasia *'Emblem:' Music Box *'Characters' **Anastasia Ice Age *'Emblem:' Iceberg *'Characters' **Scrat **Sid **Diego **Manny **Crash and Eddie Avatar *'Emblem:' Na'vi's Eye *'Characters' **Jake Sully Rio *'Emblem:' Macaw *'Characters' **Blu **Pedro and Nico **Rafael **Nigel Spies in Disguise *'Emblem:' Pigeon *'Characters' **Lance Sterling DLC Playables * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Clara Cluck * Gizmoduck * Kuma (Tekken) * Roger (Tekken) * Lili Rochefort (Tekken) Assists *Namine *Eeyore *Genie *Cinderella *The Fairy Godmother *Louis the Alligator *Lumiere *Rafiki and Zazu *King Triton *Princess Aurora *Pocahontas *101 Dalmatians *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Philoctetes *Olaf *Forky Bosses * Dr. Facilier * Emperor Zurg * Rasputin * Chernabog * Maleficent (both normal and dragon forms) Stages *Toontown *Duckburg (Mickey Mouse & Friends) *Wonderland *The Jolly Roger (Peter Pan) *The Hundred Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh) *The Jungle (The Jungle Book) *The Magic Kingdom (WDW) *Agrabah (from Aladdin) *Pride Rock (from The Lion King) *Stampede (from The Lion King) *Cape Suzette (from TaleSpin) *St. Canard (Darkwing Duck) *Metroville (The Incredibles) *RLS Legacy (from Treasure Planet) *New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog) *Underground *Andy's Room *Andy's Imagination (from Toy Story 3) *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Arendelle *Zootopia Voice Cast English Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Katherine von Till as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Snow White *Jim Cummings as Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, King Louie, Darkwing Duck, and Negaduck *Bill Farmer as Pluto and Goofy *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Corey Burton as Dale and Captain Hook *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck *Joel McCrary as Baloo and Sulley *Kate Miccuci as Webby *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Lin Manuel-Miranda as Gizmoduck *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Dan Stevens as Beast *Mena Messoud as Aladdin *Naomi Scott as Jasmine *Cam Clarke as Simba *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Carlos Alazraqui as Mike Wazowski *Sadie Stanley as Kim Possible *Sean Giambrone as Ron Stoppable *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Jim Hanks as Woody *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Olivia Holt as Rebecca Cunningham, Rapunzel, Anna, and Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Margot Robbie as Elsa *K-La Rivera as Anastasia and Clara Cluck Japanese Cast * Takanori Hoshino as Mickey Mouse * Aya Endo as Minnie Mouse * Koichi Yamadera as Donald Duck, Stitch, and Beast * Roko Takazawa as Chip * Minoru Ibana as Dale * ??? as Goofy * Bill Farmer as Pluto * Mitsuru Ogata as Scrooge McDuck * Chika Sakamoto as Huey, Dewey, and Louie Category:Disney Games Category:Fighting video game Category:Video games Category:PS3 Category:PS4